Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a field of display technology, in particular, to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a backlight module thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus has been widely used in a field such as display technology or the like and is dominating in various display apparatus due to its characteristics such as light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, less radiation, etc.
Since a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus does not emit light by itself, it is required to provide a backlight module in the liquid crystal display apparatus to provide a light source for the liquid crystal panel. At present, a high brightness backlight module typically employs a direct type backlight in which a diffusion plate is generally used as an optical diffusion structure and a supporting structure for an optical film. However, an additional supporting structure is required to be provided to support the diffusion plate due to its heavy weight, causing a contour of the additional supporting structure to be presented on a picture around the additional supporting structure when the display apparatus is displaying the picture.
Thus there is a tend to replace the diffusion plate with an optical film in the development of the display technology. However, the optical film has a low mechanical strength itself and there is a large limitation when choosing a supporting structure for the optical film.
Therefore, one of problems to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to provide a backlight module, which has a stable structure and is able to ensure the display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus when an optical film is used as an optical diffusion structure therein, and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the backlight module.